New (Corrupted) File!
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Young Jaune Arc starts his File, and soon learns that living a game isn't fun, at least his Guide, Penny, is nice. (Gamer.)


**[Name: Jaune Arc.**

 **Level: 56.**

 **Ailas: The Yellow Death.**

 **Title: Last Light.**

 **Sub-title(1): Only Hope. Sub-title(2): Survivor of The End.**

 **Class: Huntsman.**

 **Sub-class: Commander.**

 **Race: (Extinct) Blessed.**

 **Sub-race: (Extinct) Human.**

 **-Status-**

 **HP: -89,316 / 9,340,257,853,164.**

 **AP: -622,473,512,690 / 63,775,918,851,562,842.**

 **MP: -383 / 20,493.**

 **SP: -4,092,759,183.**

 **Effects: Blessed, Dying, Dismembered, Eviscerated, immolated Cursed, Infected, Bleeding, Impaled, Crippled, Undead, Frozen, Mute, Scarred, Poisoned, Fried, Blind, Burning, Broken, Crushed, Mutilated, Nice Hair, Deaf, Melting, Paralyzed,...]**

 _'Another failure.'_

"I'm sorry, Jaune."

 _'Not your fault, Penny.'_

"Any Last Wishes?"

 _'...yeah. Have Fun.'_

"How do I have Fun?"

 _'The Game is going to screw us over. It always does. So, enjoy my next File.'_

"Your next Life starts when you're 11, are you sure? I could try to acquire harder Quests. Prepare you better. Work harder."

 _'Penny, I'm tired. I need Fun, if I can't find a reason to Continue, I'm sure I'll Quit. Please, I feel our Memories getting Archived.'_

"...Okay. [Quest Request: Penny; Have Fun With Jaune.] Set."

 _'Thanks.'_

 **[You have died. Again!]**

 _'What? I died?... Oh, yeah.'_

 **[Due to You're previous playthrough(s) is/are currently Locked.]**

 _'I... Don't care?'_

 **[Would you like to try again?]**

 **[Yes.]** ** [No.]**

 **[10.]**

 **[9.]**

 **[8.]**

 **[7.]**

 _'Should I refuse?'_

 **[5.]**

 **[4.]**

 _'No, I made a promise. Right?'_

 **[1.]**

 ** _[Yes.]_**

Line Break

 **[Salutations!]**

"...oh. Is this one of those... livid(?) dreams?"

 **[Negative.]**

Huh? This sure feels like a dream. I mean, weird floating blocks of text aren't normal.

 _'What's happening?'_

 **[Does Master want an Introduction?]**

 **[Yes. [No.]**

 _'I would like an answer, but am I_ **Master**

 **[Master. Player. Subject. Gamer. User. All of these terms and more refer to you. Jaune Arc.]**

 _'Oh. It(?) responded to my thoughts. And earlier to my voice. Cool.'_

" ** _Yes_**. Ugh, this feels weird. Why didn't I notice it before?"

 _'I'll stick to thoughts.'_

 **[Welcome. Before continuing, please remember.]**

 _'Remember what? Uh, what can I remember? I'm Jaune Arc. I have... Seven sisters. I'm the fourth youngest. I'm... 11... Turning 12, soon. I... I..? What else? I was sleeping then this happened. No, I'm_ still _sleeping. But I'm not?'_

 **[Correct. You are at the {Main Menu.}. A place accessible while your body is at rest. Whether forcefully or by will.]**

Oh hey that's why it feels weird talking. My body isn't talking, because I don't have a body. I'm nothing.

 _'Well not 'nothing', but whatever.'_

 **[Your Life has changed. Your meaningless existence has gained purpose. Be prepared to , Until then, you will be tested. Have fun, with your new and various features. Unfortunately, a rather substantial amount of these have been negatively altered. Before waking up select {Settings.}.]**

 _'I am kinda offended by those first words, not by much though._ ** _{Settings.}_**

After messing with my settings, I turned on **{Tips.}** and enabled **Echo**. to read the boxes to me. It sounds like a cute and quirky girl, being the gentleman that I am, I named it 'Penny'.

I'm sure I kept it active, because I don't like reading. Not because it sounds like a cute A.I, synthetic and all that jazz. Nope.

It was way more pleasant to have her tell me all about my situation, than reading about it would've been.

I'm supposedly in a game or such, but a bug(?) affected the system(?). That's all I could gather.

 _'Wop, wop, wop.'_ Those are the words I thought of as I woke up. Why? Just 'cuz, I'm cool like that.

 **"You have awoken, Master."**

I sat up to look around, I think to confirm my surroundings.

Filled dirty laundry basket. Computer on my desk. Random assortment of toys that caught my interest over the years, scattered around. Comics on my nightstand. Bookshelf filled with mostly unread educational books and fairytales.

My room is the same as It was when I went to sleep.

"Hey, Penny am I crazy?" I asked.

 **"...Not, important."**

"...What. No, I want answers!"

Line Break

 **[Quest 'Clean Up!' completed!]**

 **[Primary Objective 1:**

 **Clean the Arc house.]**

 **[Rewards gained: -10 Exp, 100 Familial Affection with nine Family members, -100 Respect with Father, 100 Respect with Mother,**

 **20??? Affection with three Sisters, 300 Admiration with youngest Sister, Requirements (4/10) to learn [Cooking Skills], Requirements for Title and Skill [House Husband(False)] (4/10), Requirements for Title and Skill [House Husband(True)] (4/11),...]**

"Penny, I'm miffed about the Exp, and I'm cool with my family -even dad-, but I don't get why I need requirements for things I won't do? Also why so many?"

 **"Safety in numbers, does not mean numbers are safe."** Penny said. Deflecting another one of my questions.

"...Oookaay." I said. Before going back to reading, because Penny said it's better this way.

 **[Rewards not gained: Your Death, Hardboiled Eggs, Your Families Deaths, Possibility of Bad End #73-#85, having a good hair day, the Death of All Life on Remnant, Title [Queen's Knight, Hatred and Disownment of most Arcs, Title [Holy Sinner], Affection Level of 'Normal Siblings' from two Sisters,...]**

Good thing I saved the world and my family, but... "...I thought I was having a good hair day."

 **"I concur, but what do you think of your sisters?"** Penny asked.

"Oh, I should've seen that coming." I answered sighing.

 **"Really?"** Penny asked skeptically.

"Yeah, they're really competitive."

 **"...what?"**

"My sisters are really competitive. They probably think I'm trying to take over their territory in the house. And to them I'm no longer Jaune Arc-Brother, now I'm Jaune Arc-I-think-I'm-better-than-you-and-can-do-what-you-do-better-because-I'm-awesome-and-you're-not."

 **"...Wow. Your EQ is lower than mine in that area. Or is it because of my superior IQ."**

"...what are you talking about?"

 **"Here you deserve this."**

 **[Attribute Acquired: Dense.]**

"Hey!... I think I weigh appropriate for my size."

Line Break

 **"Sensational! Five skills in one day. Truly a productive use of sunlight, and your current perception of 'Time'."**

Jaune learned that conversing with Penny was really fun. But the reasons he was ignoring her now.

 **{Skills.}**

 **[Double Edged Sword. (P. Lvl: 5) Any damage done by a sword, deals the one who wields it double the damage.]**

 **[Hit Me. (A: C-5. Lvl: 5) Focus on a part of yourself and inflict an injury.]**

 **[Sorry. (A: C-3 Lvl: 3) Focus on a part of yourself and reverse an self-inflicted injury.]**

 **[Help! (P. Lvl: 20) -20% Exp gain. (A: AFP(T)Cha. Lvl: 40) Convince someone to do any of your tasks, gains zero Exp.]**

 **[Chores. (P. Lvl: 8) Anything the could be classified as a Chore, by someone other than you, gets done 0.80% better and 8% faster. (A: C-6. Lvl: 3) P Lvl of A.]**

 **{Pals.}**

 **[Beowolf(Lvl: 6): Female, Young, and wants to Kill, _Everything_.]**

He messed up:

Training with a sword. He kept accidentally injuring himself.

Training his body. He ended up overworking himself, add that to his sword injuries.

The other two are a result of the first two.

[Chores, sounds like the only good skill so far.

Then there was the wolf. In an act of desperation, he pulled something out of nowhere, and threw it. This object turned out to be his one and only 'Collar'.

 ** _"Every -some good but mostly bad- protagonist needs an quirky animal companion. That Collar will give the gift of Growth. It was your only one, don't let it be a waste."_** Penny said, after the incident.

He messed up, and wanted to cry.

Break

Well, this was the first chapter(V-3.5). After I get your feedback. I'll rework V-6, then publish Ch:1(V-9).

These are his other skills.

 **[Gamer's Mind. (P. Lvl: 0) Allows you to understand your mental state.]**

 **[Gamer's Body. (P. Lvl: 0) Allows you to understand your physical state.]**

 **[Gamer's Spirit. (P. Lvl: 0) Allows you to understand your spiritual state.]**

They are low-leveled, and because of this the other (normal) functions are locked. He can't view Status or access/interact with many of the screens, while he's awake. And he will get injured like a normal non-Aura possessing human. For now.

If it wasn't clear, this 'Game' hates the Gamer, Quests will be hard, skills will most likely not help at all and you best hope he pays attention to the Affection Meters.

Also, when Jaune Dies, _Everything_ that happened gets Archived, for future reference.

It's how the 'Game' Knows Everything. Penny is merely an aspect of the 'Game'.


End file.
